


Fire and Ice

by kleficklepick



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleficklepick/pseuds/kleficklepick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum explodes, Jinyoung implodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

_JJ Project is doing okay, but we’ve decided that you guys will do better in a bigger group. We’ve already got the list of boys we want in the group. Jaebum, you’ll be leader since you already have experience…_  
  
The rest of whatever was said in the meeting room that day went by in a blur. He remembers Jinyoung’s hands, cold and dry seeking his under the table, face expressionless and smile still in place as he feels the slow burn of utter disbelief creep up his neck. And their manager’s face, apologetic and trying so hard not to look upset.  
  
Jaebum hadn’t wanted to know what his own face looked like. But he could have hazarded a guess with how his lips felt, numbing with pain as he held them shut to refrain from saying something he might have regretted (like ‘I quit’, or ‘fuck all of you’)  
  
He doesn’t remember how he survived the weeks that came afterwards, how he managed not to resent friends he had struggled with through their trainee days, how he had stayed sane whilst it felt like his dreams were crumbling down around him. But he knew he held it together long enough for Jinyoung’s hot, angry tears to put out his own fiery brand of anger. How he recognized at that moment that he would never again be the Jaebum whose anger meant fire and loud noises, violent movements and rants over soju.  
  
Not when it meant ignoring Jinyoung imploding, pain and anger and  _everything hurts hyung_ , spreading under his skin, turning the softest touch into a horrible reminder that they were discounting hard work and sweat and tears, because  _duos just weren’t selling as well as groups_. He remembers being terrified as Jinyoung’s sharp movements in the practice room took a turn for the strange, and how every turn was defeat made visible, and every pause was carried a beat too long.  
  
Jaebum still likes to growl in anger, sparks of his temper igniting fear he hadn’t meant to instil in his team, but Jaebum tries not to explode. Not when exploding meant he had to take too much time collecting himself, and missing the way Jinyoung whimpers in his sleep. And how when he finally allowed himself to cry in Jaebum’s arms, the trembling hadn’t stopped for hours.  
  
He looks at the Jinyoung currently sprawled on the floor, back leaning against his leg, and sends thanks for whichever deity deemed him worthy of Jinyoung’s trust. He gives thanks for the slight sheen of butter staining his mouth, and the horrible hair cut the stylist had given him. Jaebum gives thanks to the easy laughter that escaped Jinyoung’s mouth and promises that in return, he would never leave Jinyoung’s side. No matter.


End file.
